A Warrior's heart
by Leopardtalon cat
Summary: THE WARRIOR'S HEART. Flamepaw is having dreams, but not from Starclan. And there is one thing that always appears in these dreams: A golden she cat. Flamepaw soon finds himself walking down a path he would have never expected to walk. R&R.no more cats plz
1. Allegiances

**_Hey everyone this the Allegiances _**

**_Forestclan-_**

**_Leader-Riverstar-beautiful black she cat with grey stripes_**

**_Deputy-Stonedust-dark grey with light grey stripes_**

**_Medicine cat-Thunderclaw-storm grey coat with shades of grey,very handsome_**

**_Warriors-_**

**_Waveshade-blue grey she cat with white paws and underbelly- Apprentice-Sagepaw_**

**_Hawktalon-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes- Apprentice-Rainpaw_**

**_Brownfeather-brown ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes_**

**_Whispersong-white she cat with blue eyes -Appentice-Angelpaw_**

**_Wirefur-golden brown tabby tom-Apprentice-Flamepaw_**

**_Snowleopard-white she cat with black markings with one gold eye and blue eye_**

**_Crystalpelt- pure white she cat with blue eyes-Apprentice-Leopardpaw_**

**_Larchtail-pale tabby tom_**

**_Fawnheart-light brown she cat_**

**_Apprentices-_**

**_Sagepaw-cream colored she cat with one black paw_**

**_Flamepaw-ginger tabby tom,very handsome_**

**_Rainpaw-dappeled grey and white tom _**

**_Angelpaw-white she cat with a black tail_**

**_Maplepaw-calico she cat_**

**_Queens-_**

**_Feathernose-grey _****_and white tabby she cat with blue eyes-Kits-Bluekit-brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes -Jumpkit-light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_**

**_Skyheart-grey she cat with white flecks-kits born soon_**

**_Elders-_**

**_Talonwind-dusty tan tom_**

**_Vinefur-long haired tortoishell she cat_**

**_Nightclan-_**

**_Leader-Leopardstar-brown she cat with ginger spots_**

**_Deputy-Blackface-white she cat with a black face_**

**_Medicine cat-Ebonysong-black she cat with golden eyes_**

**_Warriors-_**

**_Lightfoot-gray she-cat with long legs is the fastest cat of Nightclan_**

**_Shadowstreak-black tom with a white tip tail-Apprentice-Dawnpaw_**

**_Winterheart-glossy white she cat with black markings and grey eyes_**

**_Crookedfoot-light colored brown tom with a twisted foot_**

**_Darksky-black she cat with a dark grey face and under belly with strik_****_ing dark green eyes_**

**_Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with blue eyes_**

**_Autumnleaf-beautiful calico she cat with emerald green eyes-Apprentice-Amberpaw_**

**_Smokestorm-handsome gray tabby tom-Apprentice-Darkpaw_**

**_Tigertail-dark brown tabby tom-Apprentice-Waterpaw_**

**_Apprentices-_**

**_Dawnpaw-ginger she cat with black paws and green eyes_**

**_Waterpaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes_**

**_Darkpaw-black tom with white ear tips and a white tail tip_**

**_Amberpaw- pretty tabby she cat with hazel eyes_**

**_Queens-_**

**_Emberfrost-light colored tabby she cat (kits-Breezekit-light brown tom, Ashkit-dark gray she kit, and Maplekit-tortoisshell tabby she kit_**

**_Elders-_**

**_Tiredtail-a tabby tom with a floppy tail_**

**_Lighteyes-tortiseshell she cat with blind eyes which use to be light blue _**

**_Dogbreath-old gray tom with very bad breath_**

**_Breezeclan-_**

**_Leader-Blazingstar-black and white tom with a white streak across his back_**

**_Deputy-Wolfheart-white tom with black and gray patches_**

**_Medicine cat-Honeywhisker- light brown tabby she cat with green eyes-Apprentice-Applemask_**

**_Warriors-_**

**_Dusksnow-dark gray tom with white paws and underbelly_**

**_Littlerose-silver she cat with one black ear and light blue eyes_**

**_Fallenleaf-beautiful amber she cat with gentle golden eyes_**

**_Rosewhisker-red she cat with a gray tail_**

**_Sprinklefoot-white tom with red,gray,and orange spots_**

**_Skyclaw-red and white tom with ice blue eyes-Apprentice-Vinepaw_**

**_Mintspots-gray and white dappled she cat with green eyes_**

**_Rockfur-dark gray tom with dazzeling violet eyes-Apprentice-Grasspaw_**

**_Dawneyes-black and white she cat with blue eyes(Blazingstar's sister)-Apprentice-Lillypaw_**

**_Hawktalon-Tabby tom with amber eyes_**

**_Apprentices-_**

**_Grasspaw-dark gray tom with dark green eyes_**

**_Lillypaw-silver she cat with a black chest_**

**_Vinepaw-striped tabby tom_**

**_Queens-_**

**_Snowtail-white she cat with blue eyes-Kits-Snowkit-white she kit with blue eyes_**

**_Blueflower-blue gray she cat with whiteunderbelly and light blue eyes-kits-expected soon_**

**_Elders-_**

**_Snakestrike-dull gray furred tom and a black patch on his chest with blue eyes_**

**_Doveheart-pure white she cat with blue eyes_**

**_Froststorm-deaf white she cat oldest cat in Breezeclan also is blind_**

**_Rippleclan-_**

**_Leader-Larkstar-light brown tom with ginger markings_**

**_Deputy-Flowerstem-gray and white she cat with blue eyes_**

**_Medicine cat-Blossemflower-calico she cat with beautiful green eyes_**

**_Warriors-_**

**_Woodflame-dark brown tom with ginger paws and hazel eyes_**

**_Runningriver-tortiseshell she cat with amber eyes_**

**_Tigerheart-gentle dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_**

**_Lynxfur-tabby she cat with amber eyes_**

**_Thisleclaw-dark brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes_**

**_Sandtail-pale she cat with green eyes and a sandy colored tail_**

**_Riverheart-silver and pale gray tom with blue eyes_**

**_Splochpelt-light brown she cat with brown sploches-Apprentice-Leopardpaw_**

**_Apprentices-_**

**_Jadepaw-brown she cat with leafy green eyes_**

**_Wavepaw-silver tabby tom with green eyes _**

**_Reedpaw-little tabby she cat with green eyes_**

**_Leopardpaw-pretty golden she cat with black markings_**

**_Queens-_**

**_Whitetail-white she cat with amber eyes(kits-Bearkit-light brown tabby tom with a golden underbelly,Spiderkit-black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes,and Brightkit-pretty tabby she kit with tortiseshell patches_**

**_Elders-_**

**_Patchheart-black tom with white patches_**

**_Goldenleaf-golden she cat_**

**_Darkclaw-black tabby tom_**

**_Cats outside clans_**

**_Sammy-golden tom_**

**_Marcy-calico she cat_**

**_Tiggy-tabby tom_**

**_Sophia-black and white she cat_**

**_Lady-Dark gray dog lives with Sammy,Marcy,Tiggy,and Sophia_**

**_Sandy-a gray,gold,and pale cat_**

**_Thanks, the story will be called(thinking thinking thinking,i'll come up with it when i start writing.) The main charactor will be(pulls crumpled paper out of hat,....Flamepaw, a second charactor will be,pulls another paper out of hat ...Leopardpaw! now i have to put Leopardpaw in a different clan:() Help me with the title and ideas if you want to,_****_ some thoughts were: Flamepaw's heart, Leopard and Flame, Flaming Heart, and A loyal Warrior,and Fobidden._**


	2. A Strange Dream

_**Thanks Wild waters for Aloe !Hey here's Chapter one of A Warrior's Heart, or Forbidden. You choose, vote and which one has the most votes wins. Oh your welcome donut master! And sorry Fire Tail Rosetail will be included!Oh and i made a mistake winterheart of Nightclan is actually We Go!!!!!!**_

**_Flamepaw walked into the unknown forest. It was foggy and he could hardly see a thing, he could smell his clanmates but they were distant and stale. It was as if he was lost, he also scented a Rippleclan cat and just then he saw a golden she cat sitting at the edge of the river that divided Forestclan and Rippleclan. Wait a minute this she cat was sitting on his side of the river, a growl rose in his throat. He was just about to say something when the she cat turned around and mewed a friendly greeting. Flamepaw could not tell who it was, her face was blurred and she was wispering in his ear, saying things he could not understand. They were not hostile, instead they were calm and kind and gental. He tried to do something but he couldn't do a thing. It was as if he didn't have control of his body. Flamepaw found himself answering the strange she cat. Fox dung he thought, why couldn't he move, then the sweetest scent came from the golden she cat beside him. Flamepaw buried his nose into the she cat's fur the scent was her's! At that moment emotions moved through him it was almost too much to handle. He found himself wanting to know who this she cat was and why she was making him feel like this? The beautiful golden she cat twined her tail with his and mewed good bye. Then everything faded._**

_**Flamepaw opened his eyes to see that he was back in the apprentice den. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. **Why was that good for nothing she cat talking to me?** Flamepaw shook his head to clear his thoughts. He pushed his way out of the apprentice den after a quick grooming. It was already sun high! Wirefur would be looking for him! Wirefur was his tempermental mentor. Flamepaw rushed over to the fresh kill pile in the center of the camp. He chose a plump mouse and went over by the boulder and dug in. He finished his mouse in peace then decided to look for Wirefur. Flamepaw saw Waveshade eating a vole with her friend Whispersong. " Hey have you seen Wirefur?" He asked. Waveshade nodded" He said his lazy apprentice wouldn't get up so he went on the hunting patrol without you, he told Stonedust to tell you to clean out the nursery."She answered his question. Whispersong nodded in aggrement.**_

**_At that moment Stonedust came over to them."Flamepaw...." He was cut off by Whispersong " we told him"She meowed. "..... Oh okay well you better do and take Maplepaw with you she's not doing a thing except for yaking to Larchtail. " Flamepaw remembered that the she cat liked the pale tabby tom. Larchtail showed interest in the she cat as well. Flamepaw dipped his head and left in persuit of Maplepaw." I've always found squirrel too stringy."Larchtail was mewing. Larchtail and his sister Fawnheart were some the youngest warriors in the clan."I know me too! It's so dryI nearly choke everytime I eat it!" Maplepaw made a funny expression, Larchtail let out a mrrow of laughter."Hey Maplepaw Stonedust says that you need to come help me clean out the nursery."Flamepaw mewed. Maplepaw groaned." Do I have to?" Larchtail licked her ear affectionatly" Yes you do , Stonedust is your mentor." "But he didn't tell me to do anything! I hate having the deputy as a mentor..."she sighed"... oh well let's go Flamepaw. Bye Larchtail!" Larchtail mewed good bye as they left._**

**_Flamepaw into the nursery which was a hollowed out tree stump with a entrance just big enough for a queen to fit through. As Flamepaw walked in, Bluekit and Jumpkit rolled into his side." Hey!!!" Flamepaw mewed. Bluekit looked up at Flamepaw with wide eyes. "Sorry , you just startled me thats all." He mewed feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to Flamepaw, Jumpkit and I were playing warriors!" Bluekit mewed came up behind her and pounced on his sisters tail."And Bluekit was loosing!Jumpkit laughed. " Oh yeah!" Bluekit jumped on her brother and they rolled out of the nursery. Their mother, Feathernose went after them mewing half to herself." They're getting way to big for the nursery."_**

_**Maplepaw started raking the bedding together. Skyheart got up, her belly swolen with kits." I guess I better get out of here and leave you to clean this place out." " Thank you Skyheart." Flamepaw meowed. Maplepaw was already done with the old bedding." I can go get some new bedding." Flamepaw offered. Maplepaw looked up."Okay!" She left the den immediatly**.Going to see Larchtail again**! Flamepaw thought.**_

**_Flamepaw left the camp to go to get moss from the rocks by the river that divided Rippleclan's and Forestclan's territory. Just as he was getting the moss he spotted a Rippleclan patrol on the other side of the river. Flamepaw reconized the gray and white she cat, Rippleclans deputy Flowerstem and the tom, Woodflame. The other two he didn't know. They were two she cats one an apprentice he presumed._**

**_He was just about to leave when the wind changed direction and the swet scent from his dream drifted into his scent glands. He looked up and for the first time noticed that the apprentice was a golden she cat with black spots like the one in his dream. He was about to call out to her but her mentor mewed something and they started to leave._**

_**" Wait!" Flamepaw yowled. He needed to know who this cat was! He started to run after them. He had just remembered there was a river right in front of him, but it was too late. Flamepaw plunged into the wild river.** I'm drowning! Starclan help me! Please!**Flamepaw tried to reach for the ground but all he felt was water**. Did he have to be so stupid ! I can't breath**! Just as he thought his lungs were about to burst he felt teeth grab him by his scruff and pull his head up to where he could breath. "Stop squirming!" a she cat mewed. Flamepaw relaxed. A second later he felt his paws touch pebbels and he lay on soft grass. **_

**_Okay i'll try to make it longer next time! So did you like it?_**

**_~Leopardtalon cat~_**


	3. A Meeting

**_Hey sorry but i had a lot of homework and have been very busy. Read and Review_**

_**" Are you okay?" Flamepaw looked up at where the voice came from. He got up. " Its you!" He mewed in excitment. " I guess your okay " She mewed amused. "Sorry I just.... sorry... I a.." Flamepaw stuttered "... hi." She looked embaressed "Hi.... I uh .. whats your uh..name?" " Flamepaw.. and you?"He mewed nervously. "I.. am Leopardpaw." Flamepaw sighed he couldn't believe that the cat that was in his dream was actually real! Flamepaw noticed that Woodflame and Flowerstem looked very amused."Leopardpaw, are you going to chat all day or start making sense." The powerful tom meowed. "Sorry Woodflame I'm just excited that I saved some one." Flowerstem stood up "Well I think Leopardpaw can handle this dont you Woodflame?" Woodflame looked up"Huh?" "I think that we should go back to camp and let Leopardpaw choose what to say and do with him. Tell us when you get back to camp, yowl if he gives you trouble." Flowerstem nodded at her apprentice then left the clearing. Woodflame hesitated, but followed. "Thank-you for doing that, I might be dead now if it weren't for you." Flamepaw mewed. Leopardpaw looked down at her whit paws."Hey someday I'll need you to save me, so we'll be even." "You look awful, has Forestclan been feeding you enough?" Flamepaw stopped licking his fur,"Of corse they have!" "It doesn't look like it. " She replied"Oh yeah!" Before Flamepaw knew it they were in a tussel on the ground, her sweet scent drifting around him. She nipped his ear playfully and through him off. "Hey that hurt." Flamepaw let out a mrrow of laughter. "Well it was supposed to." She told him. "You should probably go now, Flowerstem will think you attacked me for real." Leopardpaw mewed. "Yeah... I should well see you and thanks again." He mewed. "No problem... oh and Flamepaw, next time stay away from the edge." "I'll try that, it may work!" He said. **If only I hadn't made a fool out of myself. So mouse brained... mabey I'll see her at the gathering.**Flamepaw's hopes increased. **That would be great.**Once again Flamepaw found emotions corsing through him. **_

**_*************************Leopardpaw's POV*********************************_**

_**Leopardpaw laughed to herself. Why was she so messed up... she couldn't even talk to him. He was an outsider, a cat from stupid Forestclan. She couldn't even treat him like the trespasser he was, Leopardpaw was frustrated with herself.. why was she acting like this.**Mousebrained she cat,**She thought to herself,** next time **she promised,** next time**.**_

_**Leopardpaw walked into camp, she walked over to Woodflame. Who sharing tongues with his mate Lynxfur. Woodflame looked up at her" So how'd it go?" " Oh it went..." Woodflame looked startled " What do you mean? Did cause any trouble?" ".... no I meant he went, no problems. I just made sure he left our territory for good."Lynxfur looked very proud of her daughter."I'm just glad your safe, your father here was getting worried." Woodflame snorted."Well Your sister Jadepaw was looking for you. You can eat some fresh kill after you take Blossemflower a piece and say hi to Splotchpelt for me." Leopardpaw looked forward to seeing how her mentor was doing. Splotchpelt had had a bellyache in the middle of the night and went to the medicine cat's den to get herbs.**_

_**Leopardpaw picked up a plump fish and took it over to the medicine cat den which was a boulder with a cave in it. "Bloosemflower!" Leopardpaw called. A small ginger and black head popped out of the den." Thanks Leopardpaw, just sit it down over there. The beautiful she cat pointed towards a clump of reeds. Leopardpaw sat the fish down and looked for Splotchpelt. "Where's Splotchpelt?" she asked. "Oh she's right here." Blossemflower moved aside to show Splotchpelt sleeping in a bed of moss. "How is she?" Blossemflower looked at Splotchpelt, she'll be fine tomorrow,but she needs to rest for now. She had a very bad piece of fresh kill." Leopardpaw sighed. " Thats good to Blossemflower!" "Any time dear."Leopardpaw picked up a water vole and went looking for Jadepaw.**_

**_Jadepaw was wresteling with Wavepaw by the apprentices den. As soon as she saw Leopardpaw she shoved him off and came over. "Rematch later okay Wavepaw?" Jadepaw asked him. "Sure,plan on losing!" He called. "I wouldn't count on it!" She answered. "So what happened with the cat from Forestclan?" Leopardpaw took a bite out of her vole, wandering if she should tell her sister." Well..." She ended up telling her everything that happened."You like him, I know it." Jadepaw whispered. " No I dont!"Leopardpaw mewed back. Jadepaw shook her head."Okay if you say so."_**

**_Leopardpaw couldn't help but wander... did she like him?_**

**_***********************Flamepaw's POV*************************************_**

**_Flamepaw headed for the apprentices den. When he came back Wirefur made him do everything there was to be done."Why are you wet?" Wirefur had asked. "I slipped on the pebbles." He felt as though his paws were an anchor. He curled up in his bed and drifted to sleep._**

**_Alright that was chapter2. no more cats please. Oh and check out my Truth or dare with Leopardtalon and Snowstorm. Please tell me what you think about the first two chapters. Thanks!_**

**_~Leopardtalon cat ~_**


	4. One more day!

**_Hey everyone......dont be too mad......my enternet got shut off and i just got back on im so sorry..it wont happen again...so please read & review, hope u like it!_**

_**Flamepaw was once again in the foggy forest,**im here again? **he ran to where he had seen the she cat in his other dreams. Leopardpaw was always there. He ran into the clearing beside the river. There she was! once again she mewed a friendly greeting and padded up to meet him. But instead of her mewing things to him in her sweet voice, Wirefur's vioce came out."Get up u lazy lump! You cant catch mice in your sleep! NOW Flamepaw."**_

**_Flamepaw opened his eyes to see that Wirefurs golden brown head was staring down at him. "Sorry. I was just sleeping."Wirefur snorted."You seem to be "just sleeping" all the time, go get something to eat and hurry!" Wirefur stalked away and Flamepaw ate a plump vole as quick as he could._**

_**Flamepaw headed over to the camp Wirefur,Waveshade, and Sagepaw waited for him. "Hi Flamepaw!" The cream colored she cat mewed. "Hi Sagepaw. Whats up?" "Well we're going hunting and I'm about to hurl."She mewed. Flamepaw and Sagepaw were very good friends, after all they were brother and sister. **They were the only sane apprentices around, Maplepaw was okay when she wasn't chasing after Larchtail. Which was most of the time.**"Why are you about to hurl, Angelpaw and Rainpaw?" Flamepaw asked."If you only knew! They were behind the elders den today." Sagepaw continued to tell Flamepaw about the two love birds as they walked out of camp."Were you out in the field today? ? Cuz you have a blur in your coat let me get it for you. You could never reach I you do. Yuck!" Sagepaw imitated their voices so well it made him laugh."Dont be so mean. They like each other." Flamepaw flicked her ear with the end of his tail."A lot you mean...." She said amused"....come on Flamepaw. Its just make ME sick." Sagepaw shuddered. Flamepaw laughed too, his sister over reacted about these things. But she was right, they could be discusting. **_

**_Wirefur flicked his tail for silence. Flamepaw saw the bird under the holly bush. Flamepaw knew he could get it. Wirefur signaled Flamepaw to go around to the other side of the bird. Flamepaw sneeked across the forest floor without making a sound. Once he was positioned Wirefur took off and pounced at where the bird was, but the bird quickly flew upward, straight towards Flamepaw. Flamepaw jumped up and cought the bird inbetween his ginger paws and quickly bit its neck."Good catch!" Waveshade mewed. "Thats my apprentice for you. The best hunter yet!" Flamepaw ducked his head in embaressment._**

_**The rest of the hunt went well, Waveshade had cought a huge rabbit,Sagepaw had two mice and a squirrel,Wirefur had two birds, and I had a mouse and the bird I'd caught earlier. **This could feed the whole clan! **The patrol trotted into camp it was already past sunhigh and Flamepaw was very hungry. Sagepaw picked up the two mice and took them to the elders den and Flamepaw followed.**_

**_Talonwind and Vinefur were sharing tounges in the elders den when Sagepaw and Flamepaw walked in."Is that for us?" Vinefur asked in a cracked voice. "Yes it is." Sagepaw mewed through a mouthful of mouse fur. "Well thank you very much... how old are you two?" Talonwind asked. "We'll be fifteen moons next moon." Flamepaw answered them._**

**_"I think its about time Riverstar made you two warriors. Its been quite a while since you left the nursery." Vinefur mewed. " Well thats up to Riverstar now isnt it!" Flamepaw snapped. He hated the idea of the leader who had made Larchtail and Fawnheart warriors four moons ago and the new warriors were only a moon older then Flamepaw and his sister. "Young man there was no reason for you to do that!"Talonwind mewed in his strict voice."I'm sorry Vinefur, its just I know that we should be warriors too. " Flamepaw mewed appoligetic. "Thats okay just try to understand Riverstar, she thinks that apprentices have to earn being a warrior not just get it for free."Vinefur mewed. "Thank you for the mice."Talonwind meowed."Sagepaw answered them."Anytime!"_**

**_As Flamepaw left the elders den he saw Wirefur and Waveshade talking to Riverstar and Stonedust but he couldn't hear what they were saying. "Mentors at two-o-clock." Sagepaw said behind him."I know what do you think they're talking about?" Flamepaw asked his sister. "I dont know, but you want to know something?" She mewed."What?" Flamepaw asked. "I think Fawnheart likes you!" His sister whispered._**

**_Flamepaw looked at Sagepaw."Your stupid... she likes Brownfeather and you know it!"Flamepaw looked away. "I cant believe you know that and you were right i was just joking." Sagepaw answered. She walked past him and as she went by ran her tail under his chin. Flamepaw shook his head and went to the fresh kill pile._**

**_He chose the mouse he had caught and settled down to eat. After that Flamepaw rolled around on the ground and let the heat soak into his strong muscels. "Your going to the gathering tonight so go get some sleep." Wirefur said standing over him."Yes Wirefur."Flamepaw mewed as went to the den. He layed down and fell asleep. Dreaming about Leopardpaw._**

**_******************************Leopardpaws POV**********************************_**

_**Leopardpaw turned toward her mentor Splotchpelt,"When do we go?"she asked."In a moment, be patient." her mentor answered. Leopardpaw had waited all day for this. She wanted to see Flamepaw, she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind since she'd last seen him. Leopardpaw kept thinking about him, the way he smelled, the way he looked like fire in the sunlight, and how he'd made her feel. Larkstar flicked his tail and Rippleclan plunged down the steep hill and down into fourrocks. She could smell Forestclan. **Good.** She thought as she went in persiut of the flame colored tom.**_

**_So did u like it? Next chapter will be up much sooner i PROMISE! thanks for reading and R&R._**

**_~Leopardtalon cat~_**


	5. A Gathering

**_Hey srry about not updating! i was out of town for thanksgiving!R&R!_**

_*******************************Leopardpaw's POV*************************************_

**Leopardpaw went in search for Flamepaw. **_Mabey hes with some other apprentices. _**She thought. Leopardpaw went over to a group of Nightclan and Forestclan apprentices. "What do you want?You slimy fishfur." A dark colored tom from Nightclan apprentice mewed with disgust."Dont be so mean Poisonpaw." A cream colored she cat mewed teasingly to Poisonpaw. Leopardpaw liked her. "Sorry about that," the she cat let out of mrrow of laughter."...Poisonpaw always has a rat in his tail. What did you say your name was?" Leopardpaw was stunned by this cat's sweetness towards her."Leopardpaw." Leopardpaw mewed back to her. "Nice to meet you! I'm Sagepaw. Do you want to join our group?" Sagepaw mewed. Leopardpaw heard Poisonpaw let out a snort and glared at him. She turned her head."No thank you. I was just looking for someone. Do you by any chance know where a cat named Flamepaw is?"Leopardpaw asked. All of the cats around her laughed.**

**Sagepaw purred. "Yeah. He's my brother! He's over there with Maplepaw and Larchtail." Sagepaw mewed flicking her tail in the direction of Flamepaw. "Oh! Thanks!" Leopardpaw called over her shoulder as she headed over to where Sagepaw had pointed. After a moment she saw four cats sitting in a group when she noticed the familar fur. **_Flamepaw!_ **Leopardpaw went over to the group of cats.**

**"Hi everyone!" Leopardpaw mewed cheerfully. Leopardpaw looked at Flamepaw. He was gawking at her as if she were a starclan cat. "HI!" mewed a calico she cat."I'm Maplepaw!" she introduced herself. "Oh hi. Nice to meet you!I'm Leopardpaw." Leopardpaw meowed. Leopardpaw turned around to look at Flamepaw."Hello Flamepaw. I see you haven't drowned yet." She mewed teasingly.**

**Flamepaw ducked his head in embaresment. "No, not yet." he snorted playfully. "And I'm not going to any time soon either." Leopardpaw turned around to look at him again, his flame colored coat silver in the moon light."Not unless someone pushes you in." Leopardpaw mewed playfully back. Flamepaw looked relaxed and he was so handsome in the moon light. **_Oh Shut up! Leopardpaw!_**Leopardpaw shook her head. "I wonder who would push me in?" Flamepaw mewed questionly, although he knew the answer. " I have no idea!" Leopardpaw answered him. Flamepaw chuckled and Leopardpaw purred with satisfaction.**

**Leopardpaw looked around.**_? Why did everyone leave? _**Flamepaw looked at her. "What are you looking at? You big fluff of fur?"Leopardpaw asked him. "A beautiful cat." Flamepaw answered half to himself. Leopardpaw stared at him. "Well it's true, and I mean it. You are very pretty." He mewed in a very hushed voice. Leopardpaw looked down at the ground. She felt his orange eyes scourge her fur. Leopardpaw looked up and smiled."Well your not too bad yourself, Mousebrain!"Leopardpaw laughed. Flamepaw laughed as well.**

**At that moment a yowl came from the highrock. The youngest of the leaders, Blazingstar, went first. "All is well in Breezeclan."Leopardpaw wondered if that was true. **_Why wouldn't it be? It is newleaf after all. _**Next was Larkstar. "Just like Breezeclan, all is well in Rippleclan. And I'm proud to say that Sandtail, Tigerheart, and Riverheart chased out a badger from our territory and out of all the clans territory as well." Larkstar mewed proudly."ALso, a fox was spotted on our territory. Thistleclaw and Runningriver chased it off. Um, sorry Leopardstar, it went into Nightclan territory." Leopardstar nodded a thank you and stepped forward.**

**"Nightclan is well. And I am very happy to announce that Lightfoot has moved into the nursery. That is all." Leopardstar stepped back. Finally Riverstar stepped forward."Everything is going well in Forestclan. And the other leaders and I need to talk. So we will be staying here for a while." Riverstar said in her Magjestic voice. **

**Once the leaders started talking in hushed voices, Leopardpaw turned back to Flamepaw. "I wonder what that was about?" she mewed. "I dont know but it must be important." Flamepaw answered her question. "psst!" "What? Where are you?"Leopardpaw said as she turned around and Flamepaw was gone. "Down where?" Leopardpaw asked but then she saw him, his orange eyes glowing from under a holly bush.**

**Leopardpaw queezed under it. "Whats all this about?"Leopardpaw asked him."I need to see you!" At the quarter moon! be on my side of the border at moonhigh!" Flamepaw whispered. Leopardpaw was about to say no, when she thought about the urgency in his voice."Of course." she mewed suddenly.**_NO! This isn't right!_**"Good. I....I..... anyways just meet me then. Ok?" Flamepaw asked. "I already said I would mousebrain." Leopardpaw answered again.**_NO!_** Yes! "Promise?" Flamepaw looked at her with wide eyes. **_This cat has major trust issues... _**"I promise." **_NO! NO! NO! _**Shut up! Leopardpaw pressed her nose against his ear. "Good bye Flamepaw." Leopardpaw mewed. Why did she have to say yes?**

*********************************Flamepaw's POV************************************

**"Good Bye Flamepaw." she whispered and ouched his ear with her nose. Flamepaw felt a shock go through him. He turned to leave, but instead turned around and burried his nose in her fur. Her beautiful sent wrafted around him.**_ why did i ask her? ugh! I'm so stupid!_**No i'm NOT! Flamepaw felt her gasp. Flamepaw pulled away." Whats wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong... I was just... very surprised." Flamepaw looked at her perfectly shaped face.**_Stop._** Flamepaw shivered. " Lets go!" He heard Wirefur's voice come from the other side of the bush. **_Oh No!_** " I have to go. Thats my mentor, Wirefur." He mewed. Leopardpaw headed for the entrance. Flamepaw followed. They got out from underneath the holly bush**_.__Glad nobody caught us! _

**"And what exactly were you two doing in there?"**

**_OKAY! i'm very ! Please review and tell me what you think! _**

**_~Leopardtalon Cat~_**


	6. A Message or a Prophecy

**_Hello! I have waited for fifteen reviewers to review before I continued with the story Thanks to Donut master, Queen of Cats,and Winter Demon. Obviously the fifteen reviews didnt work out! So I decided just to start writing! lol ! Here is the tenth chapter! I made a mistake in the allegiances... Winterheart is actually Winterdemon! Just to let u know! Thanks for the Advice QUEEN OF CATS! It was very helpful! I may get carried away though, So everyone enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors _**

**_***************************************Flamepaw's POV***************************************************_**

** Flamepaw turned around. **_Nightclan? _**There was a Nightclan she cat standing right in front of them, blocking their way to get to their clans. Leopardpaw backed away from the glossy white she cat. **

**" Uh we'll be going now." Leopardpaw tried to run for it but the white she cat put her paw on her tail before Leopardpaw could move an ant length.**

**" Not so fast!" The Nightclan cat growled.**

**Suddenly Flamepaw remembered hearing this she cats name. " Winterdemon, let her go please. It was me, I thought this she cat was my sister Sagepaw and I butted her into the bushes. It's not her fault." Flamepaw mewed.**

** "Flamepaw is that you? Well I'll be tell your sister hi for me I haven't talked to her much since I became a warrior." Winterdemon mewed. As she talked the nightclan cat's black spots looked like shadows on her fur and her gray eyes glowed in the night. Flamepaw knew his sister was kind but he didn't think she was that popular! Every cat in the forest knew her, even the cats that live in the barn. (Sophia,Tiggy,Marcy, and Sammy) **_I should've _seen this coming.** Flamepaw thought to himself.**

** "I will tell Sagepaw you said hi." Flamepaw answered back.**

** "OK you can go. I'll take this runt to the Rippleclan leader and see what he says about one of his apprentices trespassing on Nightclan's territory.  
**

** " What!? I never did that! You filthy piece of Foxdung!" Leopardpaw spat.**

**At that moment Winterdemon leaped onto Leopardpaw. The two she cats went tumbling down the hill and into the river. Then there was a yowl, it sounded like Leopardstar's signal to attack!**

**"Oh no!" Flamepaw thrust himself down the hill, but before he could get there a Rippleclan tom tackled him and they went tumbling down into the water right beside Leopardpaw and Winterdemon. The golden tom swung his paw and hit Flamepaw's head. Flamepaw twisted around and bit the tom's leg. Then something grabbed the scruff of his neck and thrusted him down into the water. **_AHHHHHHHHH._** Flamepaw swung his head back and forth as he tried to claw the underbelly of his opponent. **

** Flamepaw suddenly fell limp and allowed darkness to swallow him up.**

** " Flamepaw" **

**Flamepaw opened his eyes. He was in a meadow, Flamepaw turned around. **

**"Father?" Flamepaw looked at the golden tom next to him. It WAS! Flamepaw's father had died in a battle against a badger when he and Sagepaw were only kits. " Firefur? Is that you, I thought you were dead."**

** Flamepaw's father came over to him. "Dont worry my son you are not dying. I made sure of that. You will not join Starclan for many moons to come."**

**"Then why exactly am I here right now?"Flamepaw asked.**

**Firefur looked amused. " I have a message. I know all about your dreams."**

**"Were they from starclan?!"**

**"That I must not tell you." Firefur went on. " Wether you meet her, hate her, love her, befriend her, or talk to her, Leopardpaw will form a path for you in a different way."**

**Flamepaw looked down. "But, I like being her friend. She saved me. SO I CANT MEET WITH HER BECAUSE OF STARCLAN? How ridiculous. I dont mean ANY harm with her. STUPID STARCLAN!" Flamepaw was only a hair away from his fathers face and yet his father had a serene look on his face.**

**Firefur looked down at him. " Flamepaw there is no need to lose your temper." Firefur said in such a calm voice that Flamepaw didn't even know if he had said anything earlier at all. "I did not say that the destiny with her was bad, I want you to decide for yourself. Please watch over your sister and mother. Snowleopard was the best thing in my life, and she was very dear to me. But Flamepaw remember..."**

** " What... remember what?" Flamepaw didnt want Firefur to go so quickly.**

** "....I will always protect you."And with that the golden tom faded away into the sunset and left the meadow in darkness.**

**_There will be another chapter very soon! thanks to my Reviewers! Every one please let me know u r reading! Tell me what you think._**

**_~Leopardtalon Cat~  
_**


	7. A Battle Not Needed

**_Hey thanks again to queen of catz! I have had no other reviewers but then again i only gave u a while, lol. I was out of town for New years, here we go... CHAPTER 11. ( oh and i changed the name of the gathering place.=)  
_**

***************************************Flamepaw's POV******************************************************

** Flamepaw opened his eyes to see fourstones swarmed with fighting cats. There were patches of blood on the green grass and there were several cats laying on the ground-not dead but tired and battle weary-. would've Leopardpaw and Winterdemon started something so huge? **_I have to find Sagepaw! And Leopardpaw, where are they?_** Flamepaw looked around for his sister first. But just when he thought he caught a glimpse of Sagepaw's cream colored fur** **he was tackled by Waterpaw of Nightclan. **

**"You flee bidden piece of mousedung!" Waterpaw yowled and then lunged for Flamepaw's neck.**

**Flamepaw turned over before Waterpaw could finish his move and jumped on his opponents back. Waterpaw rolled over, but Flamepaw was already off him. Flamepaw raked his claws down Waterpaw's belly. Waterpaw then went limp. **_NO! I didn't kill him! Did I? _**Flamepaw didn't have time to finish his thoughts before Waterpaw kicked his hind legs out and sent Flamepaw fling into one of the stones. Flamepaw gasped for air.** "** Why you little...." Waterpaw jumped on his back and they plummeted down into the bushes where Flamepaw felt his eyes being scratched by the twigs of the bush. A yowl from Waterpaw told him that the same had happened to Waterpaw. Flamepaw bent over and nipped Waterpaw's ear. Waterpaw yowled in pain and ran out of the bushes, Flamepaw followed him out into the clearing. Flamepaw jumped around and landed on Waterpaw's shoulders, Waterpaw crashed down as if Flamepaw were a giant boulder. **_I'm not that fat am I?_**Flamepaw then bit into Waterpaw's tail. Waterpaw fled with a yowl.**

**Flamepaw looked around for Sagepaw....**

**" Ahhh " Flamepaw yowled.**

**Someone had bit the back of his shoulder. Flamepaw whirled around and landed on his pursuer.**

**" Angelpaw" Flamepaw looked down at his clanmate. He leaped off the she-cat at once.**

**"OH! Sorry Flamepaw! I thought you were from a different clan!" Angelpaw mewed before she rushed off into battle.**

**"SAGEPAW!" Flamepaw looked around for the third time.**

**" Stop!"**

**Flamepaw looked up to see Blazingstar on top of the fourstones in the middle of the clearing.**

**" This is wrong! Larkstar is losing life as I speak!" The Breezeclan leader mewed in his deep voice. Flamepaw looked around to see Larkstar's light brown body on the bank by the water. His deputy, Flowerstem was standing by him. Flamepaw watched as Larkstar's lifeless body started to breath again. Flamepaw spotted Leopardpaw near him, her head bowed. Flamepaw sighed in relief,**_ but where's Sagepaw?_** Flamepaw thought.**

**" There is no need for this battle..." Riverstar hesitated."...I don't even know why or how this battle began! Go back to your camps! As you can see Starclan is very angry with us." **

**Flamepaw looked up to see the full moon gone, except for a wisp it. With that all the cats went to their leaders.**

**"Rippleclan, follow me!" Larkstar looked very unpleasant.**_ He must not not be happy about losing a life._** Flamepaw thought. **

**" Flamepaw!"**

**Flamepaw turned around. Rainpaw was behind him.**

**Rainpaw's eyes were etched with worry. " Flamepaw it's Sagepaw!"**

**Flamepaw's chest tightened as Rainpaw lead him over to Sagepaw. Flamepaw looked down at his sister, laying on the ground bleeding heavily from a slash in her throat.**

**Flamepaw was shoved out of the way by Thunderclaw- the clan medicine cat- he had few strands of grass in his paw. He stuck his paw onto the wound and pushed hard. Sagepaw let out a whimper. **

**"Flamepaw take her by the scruff! We have to take her back to camp! Rain paw put your paw on the wound so it wont bleed as much! And Fawnheart run ahead and get a couple of clumps of cobwebs! NOW!" Thunderclaw gave orders to the cats around him. Flamepaw picked his sister up by the scruff and trotted out of the clearing with Thunderclaw and Larchtail holding her up by her haunches. **_No! _**Flamepaw didn't want to lose his sister.**

**By the time they reached camp Sagepaw's breathing was shallow and quick. Thunderclaw set her down in the medicine cats den- a cave made of three rocks. "Will she be okay?" Flamepaw asked quivering.**

**Thunderclaw looked up. Flamepaw saw worry in his eyes. " I dont know, but we can help her!Flamepaw go into my den and grab all of the cobwebs in there! Now!" **

**Flamepaw did as he said and came out with a huge mound of cobwebs wrapped around his paws. Thunderclaw set right to work, putting lumps of them on at a time. Flamepaw watched as Sagepaw's blood soaked them until Thunderclaw was on his fifth paw full. Then the blood slowed down and stopped all together.**

**Thunderclaw went into his den and came out with three different types of herbs. Thunderclaw crouched down by Sagepaw and chewed the herbs up together into a liquid and put the pasty substance on Sagepaw's wound. **

**"Burdock root to stop any infection from coming and goldenrod to stop the bleeding and heel the wound." Thunderclaw muttered to himself. He looked up at the stars and then bowed his head.**

**" Is she going to live?" Flamepaw asked anxiously.**

**Thunderclaw looked up at him with dulled eyes. " She is in the paws of Starclan now." **

**_Okay....what do you think? Do you think Sagepaw will live or die and go to starclan? Please tell me what you think. HEY! It was surprising to me! Well R&R . Thanks again! Now Flamepaw's going to feel guilty - after all his father Firefur told him to watch over his sister! IDK whats going to happen....thank you for reading!_**

**_~Leopardtalon cat~  
_**


	8. Now or Later

_**Hey thanks to my reviewers again! Queen of Catz, lillyfoot and Tigertail. U guys told me what to think about Sagepaw........she's....**_

_**I'll tell you in the story! thx for reviewing! Enjoy.**_

_******************************************Leopardpaw's POV**************************************************_

**Leopardpaw looked down at Larkstar as he started to breath again. Larkstar got up with the help of Runningriver and Flowerstem. Leopardpaw looked up at the leader.**_ I wonder what life he's on?_** Leopardpaw thought to herself. Leopardpaw's eye stung where a cat from Breezeclan had clawed above her right eye. Leopardpaw also became aware of a bad wound behind her left leg. She groaned.**

**"Whats wrong with you?" Jadepaw mewed from behind her. Leopardpaw turned around to meet her sister. Jadepaw looked as if she had more wounds than any cat combined.**

**"Jadepaw! Look at you, your all bloody!" Leopardpaw started licking her sisters head.**

**Jadepaw lifted her head proudly."I fought two apprentices from Forestclan at the same time! One of them ran away really quickly, but the other stayed and fought with me all night! I fought her forever! At least until the Nightclan tom named Tigertail came from behind her and flipped her over. Then he raked his claws down her belly! It was so cool! " Jadepaw finally finished her speech.**

**"Did she die!?" Leopardpaw felt sorry for the Forestclan apprentice.**

**"I dont know! I just left her there. Although she was bleeding badly, still it was her fault for treating a Rippleclan cat that way!" Leopardpaw's sister answered. **_I hope it wasn't one of Flamepaw's friends._** Leopardpaw thought concerned.**

**" Rippleclan follow me!" Larkstar mewed. Leopardpaw followed him into the bushes and out of the clearing. She heard a yowl of grief and anger come from the gathering place. And Leopardpaw knew that Jadepaw's opponent was probably dead.**

*******************************************Flamepaw's POV *************************************************

**"Flamepaw?" A voice woke Flamepaw from his sleep. **

**"Huh" Flamepaw opened his eyes. Maplepaw was crouching down in front of him.**

**Flamepaw jumped up out of his nest. " Where's Sagepaw? Is she okay? Maplepaw?" Maplepaw looked up at him.**

**" She's in the Medicine cat den. But she has a fever and she's bleeding again. " Maplepaw whimpered. Flamepaw rushed out past her and went to see Sagepaw. **_She survived the night! Fever? no Sagepaw no! _**Flamepaw reached Thunderclaw's clearing** **and rushed into the den. Thunderclaw was crouched over Sagepaw's small body. **_She looks so small and weak, Please Sagepaw dont do this._** Thunderclaw looked up at Flamepaw. Flamepaw could tell how tired he was, with tending to other cats' wounds and Sagepaw.**

**" Is she..." Flamepaw tried to mew.**

**Thunderclaw interrupted him. " I stopped the bleeding again and I gave her Fever few for her fever..." Thunderclaw shook his head. "... she is so young. I dont know Flamepaw, if Autumnheart were here she'd know what to do. She was the best, I dont know Flamepaw. I just dont know." Thunderclaw shook his big head and crouched down beside Sagepaw again.  
**

**"I'll stay with her, that way you can sleep." Flamepaw offered.**

**Thunderclaw shook his head." I cant do that. She might need me."**

**"And if you dont sleep I think we might not have a medicine cat anymore." Riverstar padded into the clearing carrying a squirrel with her. She looked down at Sagepaw with sad eyes. " Flamepaw and I will watch over Sagepaw while you rest. I know a little bit about herbs." Riverstar walked over to Thunderclaws' nest and dropped the squirrel in it.'**

**When Thunderclaw didn't move Riverstar padded over to him." That was an order." Riverstar licked Thunderclaw affectionately. Flamepaw remembered how Thunderclaw was Riverstar's dead sister's kit.**

**"If you say so," Thunderclaw grunted as he got up." If anything happens wake me and I mean it Riverstar." Thunderclaw padded over to his nest and dug in to the squirrel. Soon Thunderclaw's slow breathing told him that the medicine cat was already asleep.**

**"He works to hard." Riverstar mewed."Just like my sister Nightshadow did."**

**"He's just doesn't want to lose anybody." Flamepaw mewed. Riverstar murmured an agreement and went over beside Sagepaw. Flamepaw followed her. Sagepaw let out whimpers. " She's cold" Flamepaw mewed. Riverstar nodded in agreement and crouched down beside her. Flamepaw went to Sagepaw's other side and curled up beside her and put his head on her side. Before Flamepaw knew it, he drifted to sleep.**

** Flamepaw awoke in a clearing. "Sagepaw!" Flamepaw rushed over to her, only to run through her. Sagepaw smiled at him and mewed something silently. She looked the same as she did the day before, not weak and small like she did in the Medicine cat den.  
**

**"What? Sagepaw dont go you cant go you cant leave me, your my kin! Please!" Flamepaw kept begging her. Then Sagepaw began to fade."NO!" Flamepaw yowled and raced ahead and followed her scent. He rounded a corner and in front of him were all the cats of Starclan. Sagepaw looked at him and nodded. Then she stepped into the crowd of cats as if she were taking her place.**

**"No Sagepaw!" Flamepaw exclaimed. Then Sagepaw stepped out with Firefur. Firefur looked at Flamepaw and whispered something to Sagepaw. Flamepaw stood there taking everything in. **_does this mean Sagepaw's in Starclan? _**Flamepaw looked at Sagepaw and walked up to her. Flamepaw had looked into her eyes, but instead of Sagepaws' eyes being young and cheerful they were aged and had wisdom in them. Flamepaw took a step back. Then Flamepaw noticed that this cat was bigger than Sagepaw. **_But you are Sagepaw, you have her scent and look like her. _**Flamepaw looked at this cat one more time. She had a battle scar on her shoulder and her nose had a cut on it's bridge. **_These show signs of a life of a warrior. A long life? You were young in the clearing, now your older. _**Flamepaw realized this was an older form of his sister!**

**" You are my sister. But how are you....." Flamepaw stopped as the Starclan warriors moved aside for Sagepaw and Firefur to head back into the crowd of strained to see them but they were lost in the starlight.**

**"Good bye Flamepaw." the cats mewed as one and Flamepaw felt the ground beneath his paws crumble. Flamepaw was standing on a gaping hole! **

**"What?" Flamepaw barley had time to mew before he went crashing through a long tunnel.**

**"Flamepaw? Are you okay?" Riverstar asked him. "You were twitching so bad in your sleep I decided to wake you. What's wrong?" Riverstars' mew was filled with worry.**

**" Nothing." Flamepaw said dazed. He felt as if he had actually fallen from the sky. "Just a dream." **_Was it?_** Flamepaw couldn't help wondering.**

_**OKAY!? Please review! this was a quick update! I didnt want to leave you hanging! lol! well thx for reading! And please remember to review. =) Tell me what you think about the dream and what it meant! First one that gets the answer right will get to choose what Skyhearts kits will be called and if they are male or female! Although I will name one. There will be to for you to name. This is how it works....**_

_**What u think about the dream and what it meant:**_

_**Names and gender of kits:**_

_**There will be three total but you give me two! If you want, then I will carry out the story.**_

_**THANKS!**_

**_~Leopardtalon Cat~_  
**


	9. An Addition

_**Hello again!Thanks again to my reviewers!Queen of Catz, ( first to get what the dream meant)**_** Sunstarlover13**_, _**( thanks for Snowkit!), and lillyfoot ( thanks for Smokekit!). Well that's all!And the other kit will be named after Queen of catz...lol...Queenkit,just kidding! I think the other kit will be called.... well you'll have to read to find out! oh about the dream.....Leopardtalon wouldn't be me. It was all I could think of so.....enjoy.  
**

**_****************************************Leopardpaw's POV***********************************************_**

**Leopardpaw looked around. She was in an unfamiliar clearing.**_Where am I? Am I dreaming?_** Leopardpaw felt the warmth from the sun sink into her battle weary muscles from the night before. Leopardpaw sat down. She felt safe here. **_For some reason._** She thought to herself for a moment. Then the wind blew, a familiar scent hit her nose. **_Flamepaw?_** Leopardpaw spun around. Suddenly the grass that surrounded the clearing started changing color. **_It's ginger?No its orange. _**Leopardpaws' curiosity lead her over to a stalk of the orange grass. Leopardpaw bent down and sniffed the grass. **_What? This isn't grass its fur! huh? _**Leopardpaw bent down and smelled it again. **_Flamepaw? _**She looked around. **_Flamepaw's not here. Then why is his scent all around me? _**Leopardpaw looked around again. The wind blew again and carried his scent toward her. **_It's **his** fur!_ **Leopardpaw bent down to make sure and as she opened her mouth to scent the strange form of grass on the ground Flamepaws' scent went flooding through her. Leopardpaw backed away from the fur and shook her head.**

**" Ca caaaa" **

**Leopardpaw looked up to see a hawk gliding above her. It was circling up above. **_Is coming for me? _**Leopardpaw ran away for cover. **_There's no place to hide! _**Leopardpaw groaned in frustration. The hawk was coming down!**_ For me?!_** Leopardpaw ran harder, but as she sped up the hawk just flew faster.**

**Soon the hawk caught up to Leopardpaw. **_NO! _**Leopardpaw ducked as the hawk swooped down. Leopardpaw opened her eyes. In front of her, laying in the flame colored fur was the hawks' talon. Leopardpaw touched it with her for paw. As Leopardpaw touched the talon it started to grow fur. Leopardpaw looked at it again once it was done changing. **_It's fur looks like a leopards'. Weird._** Leopardpaw examined the fur covered claw once again. **_A Leopard's talon?_

**"Leopardpaw ****wake up we have to go training. Get up." A voice mewed. " Get UP! " Leopardpaw opened her eyes. Jadepaw was standing in front of her with a frustrated looked on her face. **

**" I've been trying to get you to wake up since Sunrise!" Jadepaw huffed as she left the den. Leopardpaw looked through the ferns. It was nearly sunhigh. **_Ah Foxdung! _**Leopardpaw went over to the fresh kill pile. Just when she was about to pick the juiciest fish, Woodflame came up behind her.**

**"Your not going to eat before you go hunting for the clan are you?" Woodflame mewed from behind her. Leopardpaw looked up at her father.**

**"No sir." Leopardpaw mewed obediently.**

**"Leopardpaw come!" Splotchpelt mewed from the camp entrance. Leopardpaw mewed good bye to Woodflame and went out to join her mentor. Shrugging off the dream as she left.  
**

****************************************Flamepaw's POV*****************************************************

** Flamepaw killed the sparrow with one swift bite. Riverstar had told him to go hunting for the clan. She had told him that moping around the camp wasn't going to keep bellies full. **_I wasn't moping._** Flamepaw sighed. He'd been so worried about Sagepaw for last quarter moon that he hadn't done anything but sit around the camp and help Thunderclaw tend to is weak sister. Although Sagepaw had showed signs of progress, she hadn't spoken to any cat yet. Sagepaw had had a bad fever for a few days and every time she went to sleep she reopened her wound because she always squirmed around, murmuring things in her sleep. **

** Flamepaw scented the air again.** _Mouse. _**Flamepaw spotted the small fluffy creature nibbling on a seed. Flamepaw fell into a hunters crouch. He stalked up to the small creature. The mouse noticed Flamepaw and scrambled away, but Flamepaw was to quick for it and he tracked it down and killed it with a death bite. Flamepaw carried his mouse over to the sparrow and squirrel he had caught earlier. **_That should be enough. _**Flamepaw picked up his prey and carried it back to camp, not noticing the chill in the air.**

* * *

**Flamepaw opened his eyes. **_I better go see Sagepaw. _**Flamepaw yawned as he pushed his way out of the apprentices den.**

**"Thunderclaw!" A yowl came from across the clearing. Thunderclaw popped his head out of the ferns that were the entrance to the medicine cat ran at full speed across the clearing, he practically ran into Thunderclaw.**

**" The kits!" Brownfeather was practically running in circles, his fur was fluffed up which made him look twice the size he normally was. " The the the the the.....they're c-coming I-I, Th-they're .....the kits!" Brownfeather ran back to the nursery as if his life depended on it. Thunderclaw shook his head and muttered something to himself and went back to his den. A moment later he rushed out with some kind of leaves in his mouth. Thunderclaw looked at Flamepaw and dropped the herbs **

**" I know your not medicine cat apprentice but I need you to help me. Come!" Thunderclaw bent down and took the herbs in his mouth and rushed to the nursery. **_Why did I have to be awake? Now I have to help Thunderclaw.....ugh. _**Flamepaw thought to himself. Ever since Sagepaw had been in the Medicine cat den Thunderclaw had made Flamepaw help him in every way, such as collecting herbs or getting cobwebs, and the worst.....MOUSE BILE! Flamepaw hated having to dig the liver out of a dead mouse, then he had to puncture it with his claw and let it drain onto a clump of moss. **_Yuck! _

**"Flamepaw!" Thunderclaw's urgent voice brought Flamepaw out of his thoughts and he headed over to the nursery. **_I might as well change careers and become a medicine cat apprentice! Oh well. _**The ginger tom pushed his way through the nursery.**

**" Flamepaw, give the borage to Skyheart it will help her with her milk." Thunderclaw ordered him. Flamepaw did as he was told.**

**"Anything else I can do?" Flamepaw asked. Thunderclaw looked at Brownfeather, who was popping his head in. "Are they here yet?" Brownfeather mewed.**

**" No!" Thunderclaw gave a long sigh."You can keep him away from the nursery."**

**Flamepaw let out a sigh of relief and scrambled out of the nursery.**

**"Are they here?! How many?" Brownfeather looked at Flamepaw and tried to rush past him but Flamepaw pushed him the other way.**

**"Let Thunderclaw do his job okay? Flamepaw mewed to the soon to be father. Brownfeather looked at him like he was mad then suddenly realized Flamepaw was right.**

**Brownfeather let out a defeated sigh. "I guess, but what if -" Flamepaw cut him off. " Nothing, is going to happen, just calm down. Sit down." Flamepaw mewed as he led the brown tom away from the nursery." I'll be right back." Flamepaw headed for the medicine cat den. **_Is there anything for Brownfeather in here? _**Flamepaw wondered. Flamepaw looked at his sister she was sleeping, soundly. **_Thats good. _**Flamepaw took a Poppy seed and on his way out of the den he licked his sister's cheek.**

**Flamepaw bounded over to Brownfeather. "Here," He mewed putting the poppy seed in front of the distressed tom. "It will help with your anxiety." **

** "I dont nee-" Brownfeather tried mew.**

**"Just eat it!" Flamepaw snapped. Brownfeather bent down and licked up the poppy seed. **_Great, now I'm acting like a medicine cat._ **Flamepaw watched as Brownfeather sat down and relaxed a little. **

**Then Thunderclaws' mew came from the nursery and Brownfeather rushed in to see his new born kits, Flamepaw followed him and pushed his way inside the hollowed out tree stump, which had just enough light to see.  
**

**"Are you okay?" Brownfeather mewed to his mate. Then looked at his three new kits. " They're wonderful." He mewed and began licking Skyhearts head. Flamepaw glanced down and saw the three kits; a white one, a smoky gray one, and a cream colored she cat. **

**"What will you call them?" Flamepaw mewed. Flamepaw felt his heart melt as he watched the three newest members of the clan suckle at their mothers belly. Skyheart and Brownfeather looked down at their kits. And Skyheart whispered something to Brownfeather. He nodded in approval.  
**

**"This one-" Skyheart mewed pointing her tail to the cream colored she cat- "will be Pondkit, for her blue eyes. The tom, will be called Smokekit," She said pointing to the gray kit. " and the white she kit will be named Snowkit." The new mother looked down proudly at her kit's. Brownfeather did the same.**

**Flamepaw nodded and started to back out of the nursery." Those are nice names." He mewed before leaving. **_Wow, who knows maybe one of those kits will be my apprentice. _**Flamepaw shrugged and went to find Wirefur. Sagepaw seemed to be getting better and there new kits in the clan,** **everything seemed to be in order and Flamepaw felt as if he could run forever.**

**_So..... how was the kitting, I didn't want to describe it so I just allowed Flamepaw to help. Please read and review! Mostly review though, just kidding !! And tell me what you think about the dream at the beginning!Thanks,_**

**_~Leopardtalon Cat~  
_**


	10. Growing up

_**Whoop! Whoop! Another update! late update but oh well. Thanks to me reviewers! Queen of the catz, lillyfoot, and tigertail! This will be the chapter #14, but actually #9, lol. Please read and review! Enjoy... and this about a quarter moon later after the kitting!  
**_

_***************************************Leopardpaw's POV******************************************************_

**Leopardpaw headed back for camp, This had been her last assessment and she had done well with three fish and a water vole. **_Maybe I'll be a warrior before next moon.! _**Leopardpaw thought excitedly as she trotted into camp. **_Jadepaw is probably still hunting,_**Jadepaw and Leopardpaw had gotten their assessment done on the same day. Leopardpaw couldn't hide her excitement as she put her catch into the pile. **

**"Very good!" Splotchpelt mewed as she came into camp. " I saw you fish, you were very precise and so was your sister. Splotchpelt flicked her tail towards the camp entrance where Jadepaw came in carrying two fish, a mouse, and a squirrel. She trotted over to her sister.**

**"Wow you did good too!" Jadepaw mewed looking at Leopardpaw's prey in the fresh kill pile. Leopardpaw rubbed her muzzle along her sister's cheek.**

**"Of course we did! We're sisters! And dont act so surprised next time I bring home the most prey. Leopardpaw mewed teasingly to sister. Jadepaw snorted and licked Leopardpaw's head, "In your dreams," Jadepaw mewed.**

**Lynxfur and Woodflame walked over to where their daughters were standing. They purred when saw how much fresh-kill had been added to the pile.**

**Lynxfur walked and licked Leopardpaw on the head. Jadepaw looked amused until Lynxfur gave the same welcome. Leopardpaw held back a laugh. Woodflame looked like he was going to burst with pride.**

**"You two are really shaping into fine warriors," Woodflame mewed. Leopardpaw looked up.**

**" W-warriors?" she asked her father. Woodflame looked amused. **

**"Yes, warriors. " Woodflame looked at his two daughters in approval. Lynxfur twined her tail with her mate and nodded. Just then Larkstar came out of his den. Larkstar looked at Splotchpelt and Jadepaw's mentor, Sandtail . Both mentor's heads nodded.**

**"Well then, Jadepaw, Leopardpaw, you will have a warrior ceremony at sunset! " Larkstar mewed approvingly. " Woodflame, My son, I would like to discuss something to you in my den. Bring Lynxfur with you." Woodflame nodded to his father and followed him into his den. **_I'm glad Larkstar is my kin, maybe I'll get a good name! _**Then Leopardpaw took everything in, **_I'M GOING TO BE A WARRIOR!_ **Leopardpaw looked at her sister, who was so stunned her mouth was hanging open. **

**"Jadepaw!" Leopardpaw jumped up and down with excitement. " We're becoming warriors!!!!!!" Leopardpaw nearly shouted. Jadepaw nodded her head, -mouth open and all-.**

**"I c-cant believe it, I'll be a warrior, warrior name, everything." Jadepaw mewed quietly. And then she snapped out of her daze and yowled with joy.**

****************************************Flamepaw's POV*****************************************************

** There he sat in the clearing outside of camp with Sagepaw leaning against him. **

**"You think I'll ever be a warrior?" Sagepaw mewed. Flamepaw looked down to see her eyes filled with worry. It had been a few sunrises since Pondkit, Snowkit, and Smokekit had been born and they were already walking around the camp bugging every cat there was. They had taken to Sagepaw and Flamepaw a lot, **_They should, I helped with their kitting! _**Flamepaw sighed and licked Sagepaw's head. Now that Sagepaw had gotten better Flamepaw had felt his stress ease, but not enough. He honestly didn't know if Sagepaw WOULD be a warrior, but he wouldn't tell her that.**

**"Of course you will. Look at you, your already running around with kits and acting like one too!" Flamepaw tried to change the subject, but Sagepaw didn't look convinced. Then Flamepaw caught the mischievous look in her eye that he hadn't seen in a while. **

**"A Kit?! A Kit?!" Sagepaw jumped up awkwardly. Flamepaw purred and taunted her more.**

**"A kit that cries because she's afraid of the dark? Yup, that's you." Flamepaw mewed teasingly, but was taken back when Sagepaw slammed into him with full force. "What was that for?" Flamepaw shook the dust off of his pelt. Sagepaw looked at him like he was mouse-brained. **

**"Thats to show you that I'm not a kit!" Sagepaw mewed as she walked over to Flamepaw and flicked his ear with her tail. They laughed and walked back to camp. As Flamepaw and Sagepaw walked through the entrance, Pondkit and Smokekit ran out of the nursery with their tails high. **

**"Come on!" Pondkit exclaimed. Smokekit rolled his eyes and followed his sister. Pondkit ran up to Flamepaw and tried- unsuccessfully- to jump on his back. Flamepaw looked down at her with his green eyes. Sagepaw looked amused. **_She is so fluffy. _**Flamepaw thought amused at how this little she kit was so cute and yet the trouble maker of the litter.**

**"Shouldn't you be inside the nursery with Skyheart? It is too cold for you to be running around out here." Pondkit was about to protest when a small white head popped out of the nursery.**

**"I told them, I told them!" Snowkit mewed in her squeaky voice. Snowkit trotted over to her brother and sister. "I told them" She repeated. Sagepaw looked like she was about to die of amusement from these little kits. Flamepaw looked down and noticed Smokekit and Pondkit glaring at Snowkit. Flamepaw let out a mrrow of laughter.**

**" And what did you tell them?" Sagepaw asked Snowkit, still amused.**

**"I told them, I told them, to not go out of the nursery! And. And. That Brownfeather would not like it!" Snowkit stood as tall as she could. Flamepaw thought about this for a moment. He could believe that Brownfeather had told them not to go outside. But sometimes the new father was over protective. **

**"Well then, you better go back to the nursery or your father will have a fit." Flamepaw ordered. But when he saw that their faces had dropped he added."It will be good warrior training,uh, warriors have to obey the orders given to them. Wether it is their leader, deputy, elders or kin; you must mind what they tell you to do." Flamepaw saw that this had satisfied the kits and they ran back to the nursery; mewling with delight.**

**"Kits are so funny! And adorable." Sagepaw mewed as the kits ran off into the nursery. **

**Flamepaw nodded his head, they were funny, but also curious. **_And curious means waking me up everyday before dawn. But then they just tilt their heads too one side and say " We're sorry Flamepaw, we wont do it again." KITS! Gotta love them._** Flamepaw thought to himself. He liked it though, when the kits came to see him, especially when they would try to tackle him; always failing. Flamepaw laughed to himself. Then he noticed Sagepaw looking at him, waiting for an answer.**

**Flamepaw cleared his throat. "Yes, they are." **_Nice save mousebrain! _**Sagepaw looked longingly at the nursery. Flamepaw wondered if Sagepaw wanted kits of her own someday. **_Probably, since she spends so much time with them. _

**"Are you going to have kits Flamepaw?" Sagepaw asked him. Flamepaw went into shock and felt himself ready to fall over at the thought of it. **_NOT YET! _**Flamepaw didn't want to think about that right now, Flamepaw's mind went blank. He didn't know what to say! So when the words came out, they sounded something like this.**

**" Iooh noyeamay, ...........I DON'T KNOW!" Flamepaw found himself breathing heavily. Sagepaw was rolling around on the ground laughing so hard she couldn't breath. "What's So FUNNY?!" Flamepaw nearly squeaked, **_I've got to calm down! _

**"Honestly Flamepaw, your expressions crack me up! It isn't that bad to have kits! You should've seen yourself!" Sagepaw trotted away with a limp. Flamepaw saw the whole clan looking at him amused. "What?" Flamepaw glared at them. They just shook their heads and headed to their dens. Flamepaw felt embarrassed, **_why did i have to be so mousebrained? Of course I'll have kits! Someday. Someday._** Flamepaw shivered as the wind blew in his face. **_Leaffall's nea_rly here. **Flamepaw shook it off and trotted over to the apprentices den where Sagepaw was curled up in her nest. Tired, Flamepaw lay down in his bedding and fell asleep, dreaming.**

******************************************Leopardpaw's POV***************************************************

**Leopardpaw groomed herself for the fifth time. Her warrior ceremony was going to start at sunset and the sun WAS setting. A moment later a yowl sounded from the highledge. Leopardpaw looked around nervously as Jadepaw by her side and they walked out of the Apprentices den together. Leopardpaw noticed how beautiful her sister was with her pelt gleaming. They stopped at the bottom of the highledge.**

**"Let all Rippleclan cats join by the highledge for a clan meeting!" Yowled Larkstar. All of the cats gathered around for the meeting. Leopardpaw almost jumped out of her pelt as she sat down. **_How is Jadepaw so calm!? _**Jadepaw had her tail neatly folded around her paws and was sitting with her head held high. On the other paw, Leopardpaw was twitching and her fur had risen on her neck. **_CALM DOWN!_** She told herself. **

**" Jadepaw step forward please." Larkstar mewed in his deep voice. **_Her first? Why? _**Jadepaw stepped in front of the highledge." Now you Leopardpaw." Larkstar looked down at his granddaughters in pride for a moment, then he started.**

**"I Larkstar, leader of Rippleclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Larkstar looked down from the sky and focused on Jadepaw and Leopardpaw. "Jadepaw, Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Larkstar mewed to them.**

**"I do" Jadepaw mewed with sincerity.**

**Leopardpaw followed. "I do" She meowed steadily to her leader. Larkstar nodded.**

**"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names: Jadepaw from this moment on you will be known as Jadewhisker." Jadewhisker stood taller at the sound of her warrior name. Larkstar continued. "Starclan honers your intelligence and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Rippleclan." Larkstar jumped down to touch his nose to Jadewhiskers' head and Jadewhisker bent down to give his shoulder a respectful lick. Then she turned and padded over to join where other warriors were sitting.**

**Larkstar looked at Leopardpaw for a moment. " Leopardpaw from this moment on you will be known as Leopardtalon." Larkstar mewed. " Starclan honers your bravery and stealth and we welcome you as a full warrior of Rippleclan." Larkstar touched his nose to her head ans Leopardtalon licked her leaders' shoulder.**

**Leopardtalon joined Jadewhisker. The clan started cheering. **

**"Jadewhisker! Leopardtalon!"**

**"Jadewhisker! Leopardtalon!"**

**Leopardtalon stood there allowing her warrior name to be called over and over again, she felt overwhelmed. Thinking to herself she stood there, **_I am a warrior!_

_**Hope you like the names! Jadewhisker just sounded good and I thought of Leopardclaw, but then I decided Leopardtalon would be better. Tell me what you think! I will update ASAP! Please R&R!**_

_**~Leopardtalon Cat~  
**_


	11. Not to be forgotten

_**Hello Again! Sorry i t has taken me SO long to update! I have been busy with homework and traveling ball, but some of it is probably laziness. Any ways, Thanks you again to my reviewers Queenofthecatz, Sunstarlover13, and many others! Hope you will like the chapter!**_

_**********************************************Flamepaw's POV***********************************************_

**Flamepaw trotted towards the Rippleclan border. **_Moss again! How many more times am I going to get in trouble before I am a warrior?! This is so mouse brained! _**Flamepaw had been playing with the kits again and Wirefur just happened to be there. **

**" Flamepaw, if you are going to act like a kit then you are not going to be a warrior anytime soon! You can count on it." Wirefur had growled at him.**

**Flamepaw snorted and shook his head. Wirefur had noticed and stomped up to him, a whisker from his face, " DON'T, hold your breath! And while your just standing around why dont you go get some bedding for Riverstar! " Wirefur shouted at him. Flamepaw just nodded and walked away from his temperamental mentor. **

_Why doesn't he just do it himself! _**Flamepaw thought as he kicked some pebbles angrily. ****Then he noticed that he was beside the Rippleclan river and headed down toward the Elder Tree, where moss grew especially thick on one side. Then he noticed a Rippleclan petrol coming to check the borders and found himself eager to see if Leopardpaw was there. **_Leopardpaw! Oh Starclan! I forgot about Leopardpaw! We were supposed to meet at the quarter moon! Ugh! _**Flamepaw groaned to himself as he remembered the agreement. **_I'll have to remember to tell her I forgot! __Hmm, or maybe it's better this way, just dont talk to her at the gathering and everything will be fine, Yes! Thats what I'll do ! I can just let her be... It be best._** But even then Flamepaw knew he wouldn't be able to do that.**

** Flamepaw caught the scent of the Rippleclan cats and instantly knew she was not with them. But then he came across another smell, a sweeter but less bold than Leopardpaw's. He looked up and noticed the cats. They were Tigerheart- who was leading the patrol- Runningriver, Lynxfur, and... who was it? Jadepaw or something? **_OR SOMETHING! That's Leopardpaw's sister! Is that her scent? Maybe she knows if Leopardpaw is still mad at me. _**Flamepaw thought to himself for a moment. Then he set off to the narrow part of the river in search of more information about the beautiful golden she cat**** and already breaking the thought of staying away from her.**

************************************_***Leopardtalon's POV *********************************************_**

** Leopardtalon looked up at the horizon. She and Jadewhisker had been sitting here all night, sitting vigil. A moment later Tigerheart came out of the Warrior's den and walked over to them and stared at them in amusement. Leopardtalon tilted her head and he stood up.**

**"You can go to the warriors' den now, its almost dawn and I'll be leading a patrol of warriors. Go ahead and take some moss for a bed and get some rest." Tigerheart nodded to the den in which Leopardtalon and her sister were now going to sleep. Jadewhisker's eyes brightened and she jumped up too quickly for her joints and stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. Leopardtalon let out a mrrow of laughter and got up more slowly than her sister. **_I'm So Stiff! _**Leopardtalon groaned to herself.**_If this what its like to be a warrior than there are going to be a lot of long hunts! _**Leopardtalon stretched. **

**Leopardtalon yawned and started to walk over to the warriors' den but Tigerheart started to speak. " Whats wrong? You look a little sore!" He laughed at the two sisters. Jadewhisker turned around and laughed. " Ha I shouldn't feel like this until I'm an elder!" She mewed. **

**Just then Sandtail came out of the den. " Or at least until your a senior warrior, like me." She mewed loud enough for the others to hear. They let out a mrrow of laughter and Tigerheart began to talk to Sandtail. Leopardtalon turned to her sister. **

**" Come on let's get some rest." She mewed and headed to the warriors' den, her sister following her. Leopardtalon was surprised by how spacious the den was, even with the other warriors in it. Jadewhisker came in behind her and looked around with wide eyes.**

**"Wow... it just goes to show that as warriors get older they get fatter! Thats why they need so much room you see. Too many mice. I wont do that though. Not me" Jadewhisker whispered with a yawn trying to keep a sense of humor. Leopardtalon just snorted to show she didn't believe that and raked together some moss and lay down. In no time she was asleep, dreaming once again. Not of Flamepaw, but the life of a warrior she and her sister would share.**

** ~***~**

** Something prodded Leopardtalon in the side and she popped her head up to see Splotchpelt standing over her. Leopardtalon rolled over and remembered she wasn't an apprentice anymore. She sat up and yawned.**

**" You know I'm not your apprentice anymore." Leopardtalon laughed. Splotchpelt looked amused. " Well, you know what they say, old habits die hard." She mewed as she rested her tail on her former apprentice's shoulder. "I thought we could hunt! As WARRIORS together, it will be good for you to stretch your muscles out after last night." Splotchpelt mewed to her. Leopardtalon eyes lit up. **

**"Sure let me wake Jadewhisker!" She turned to where her sister had fallen asleep last night but she wasn't there. **_Where?_** She turned towards Splotchpelt but her old mentor knew what she was going to ask. **

**"She went out on the sunhigh patrol with Tigerheart, Lynxfur and Runningriver. She should be back soon in fact she should be here any moment... I dont know whats been taking them so long. Anyways lets go out and hunt, she'll be here when we come back." Splotchpelt answered her thoughts. Leopardtalon nodded and they left the den. **_It's past Sunhigh! Jadewhisker should be back by now, did something go wrong? _**Leopardtalon quickly pushed the thought out of her head and followed Splotchpelt to the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump fish and gulped it down in a few bites.**** Then Splotchpelt lead the way out of camp. **

**Leopardtalon had done good so far, they had a few pieces of fresh-kill between them. Splotchpelt had caught two water-voles and Leopardtalon had a mouse, but since they were heading towards the river Leopardtalon didn't worry about her lack of prey. Splotchpelt stopped by the riverbed. **

**"Here, you go out on the riverrock and try to catch a few fish, while I go downstream a few fox lengths." Splotchpelt ran off without an answer and crouched by the edge of the river downstream, searching for a fish. Leopardtalon nodded to herself then plunged into the water and swam towards the riverrock- a boulder in the middle of the river that was large enough for a couple of cats to lay on. **

**Leo****pardtalon moved towards the rock with great agility in the water. Once she had gotten a paw on a foot whole she clawed her way up and out of the water, onto the boulder. Leopardtalon felt the warm stone under her paws, it felt great as the sun's heat soaked into her body. In no time at all her fur was dry and she waited patiently for a fish to come near enough by the boulder for her to catch.**

**A moment or two of waiting and Splotchpelt had a fish, a plump one too. She gave a triumphant meow and set back to fishing. Leopardtalon noticed how young she looked out here, not being a mentor , but a friend. **_She was never old, it just seemed like it because she was always righting my wrongs and telling me what to do next, now she is just herself. A new Splotchpelt for me to get to know._** Leopardtalon sighed and looked down into the river, it was then that she noticed a fish tail moving around under the boulder. Leopardtalon leaned over and looked over the rock to get a better look, a fish tail! It was a huge fish tail! along with a humongous fish! **_How am I going to catch THAT thing? It's so big! I'd have to pounce on it to get it out of the water! Thats what I'll do! I'll jump on it, It cant be that hard can it? Just wait for it to get out fro under you, wait for it. _**Leopardtalon sat there ready to pounce for a moment, then another moment and another. It felt as if it was moons before the large fish finally popped out from under the rock and started to head down stream. Leopardtalon pounced with her claws unsheathed and plunged into the water. At first she didn't feel anything but the sting of the water hitting her stomach but then a second later something slithered under her. **_The Fish!_** Leopardtalon stuck her claws into its side and tried to get a firm grasp on the fish.**** And she did. And it started swimming at such a speed it felt like wind was parting her fur. Leopardtalon couldn't breath and was starting to feel the shortness of breath but she hung on to the fish. **_I have to kill it! I can't stay here forever! _**she thought to herself then remembered ****the death bite. **_I need to get to it's throat! _**Leopardtalon worked hard to pull herself up to the neck her prey but with it swimming so fast even the water was against her. She'd have to let go. Her lungs were screaming for air, but she kept trying. **_I have to get air without losing the fish! _**Then Leopardtalon thought of something.**** She Kept her claws in place and brought her hind legs up on the back of the fish. Then she used all the power in her legs to jump up and out of the water, while pushing the fish down so it would lose it's speed. **

**Leopardtalon burst through the water and gulped the air as she jumped out of the river. She opened her eyes to take everything in, it was if time had stopped for that one moment. She looked down at the fish. It nearly as big as she was! And it had trails of blood bleeding from it's sides where she had hung on. Leopardtalon then noticed she completely out of the water and was falling back into the river right on top of the fish. **_Splash!_** The river flooded around the golden she cat. Leopardtalon found herself ahead of of the fish. **_Turn around! _**She yelled to herself. **** She whirled around in the water. A second later something slammed into her body. **_Whoosh! _**The air bubbled out of her as the fish collided into her body. But it was just as stunned as she was and she took the advantage. She kicked the water and lunged for its throat, a moment later blood mixed with the water around her and Leopardtalon knew she had killed it.**

**Leopardtalon grasped the fish in her teeth and kicked toward the surface. **_Where is the surface? _**Leopardtalon panicked, she couldn't see a thing and found her lungs, yet again, screaming for air. Leopardtalon searched for something to kick off of but she found only water. **_Starclan help! _**She started to swim upward, or at least what she thought was upward. Then she stopped.** _I should've never came after the fish! Starclan! Help!_** Leopardtalon found herself sinking yet again and tried to kick. Nothing. Nothing. **

**Then Leopardtalon felt pebbles. **_Pebbles? Kick up! Kick up!_** Leopardtalon did so and a few seconds later broke the surface. She tried to breath out of her nose since the Fish was still in her jaws. It didn't help. She opened her eyes and found her vision blurred, but she could just make out a side of land and she kicked and paddled towards it. **

**A moment later she felt grass beneath her paws and collapsed on the ground letting go of the fish. She lay there for a minute, -two, three even,- gasping for air. Leopardtalon opened her eyes. The Fish she had worked so hard to get was lying in front of her. **_I'm safe. oh, my head. _**Leopardtalon's head rung and her throat stung from gulping water. She found herself exhausted and wanting to go to sleep when a yowl came from upstream.**

**"Leopardtalon! Leopardtalon! What were you thinking?!" Splotchpelt was by Leopardtalon's side in no time. "Are you okay? Leopardtalon! Leopardtalon!" **

**Leopardtalon felt a heavy wait on her chest and it pushed down hard a coupled of times. Leopardtalon coughed as water spewed from her mouth and came out of her lungs. She lay there again not moving. Splotchpelt repeated the process and again Leopardtalon coughed the water up. A moment later she opened her eyes to see Splotchpelt standing over her. She lifted her head, but put it back down quickly as her neck ached.**

**" Thank Starclan! Leopardtalon can you hear me? Are you okay? Come on, lean on my shoulder. Leopardtalon." Splotchpelt mewed in a worried voice.**

**Leopardtalon shook her head. **_I almost drowned two seconds ago and your asking if I'm OKAY?_** Leopardtalon tried to get up but plopped down again. She was suddenly thankful that Splotchpelt gave her a shoulder to lean on. Once Leopardtalon was up Splotchpelt slowly guided her farther up the bank.**

**"Here, sit down." Splotchpelt mewed. Leopardtalon did so. She felt better, that was a good sign. **_Thank you Starclan, thank you. _**Leopardtalon mewed a prayer to herself. **

**" Splotchpelt?" Leopardtalon asked in an unsteady voice.**

**" What is it? You need some water?" **

_Anything but. _**Leopardtalon flicked her tail towards the fish. " Get that thing will you?" **

**Splotchpelt nodded and ran over to pick up the fish, but instead had to drag it. She set it down a tail length from Leopardtalon. " Leopardtalon, you caught this? Thank starclan you weren't hurt, but you caught this? I can see now why you FELL in." Splotchpelt laughed. Leopardtalon looked at it with pride. She had survived a fish the size of an apprentice, not only that...she caught it!**

**Leopardtalon nodded and stood up. " Yeah. Or I think I did anyways." Leopardtalon sniffed it. **_Mmm. _**Splotchpelt snorted. " I'll take that as a yes, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces! Astonishment! I am so proud of you. And dont forget I was your mentor. " **

**Leopardtalon laughed, but stopped because it hurt her throat. Splotchpelt noticed and mewed " Come on, lets head back to camp. **

**~***~ **

**Splotchpelt and Leopardtalon picked up their other prey as the headed back to camp. Leopardtalon, refusing to let go of her fish, was awfully tired when they reached the camp entrance. **

**As soon as they walked through the ferns, every cat looked at them. Then after a moment of shock rushed over to look at the cat sized fish. Flowerstem pushed her way through the crowd. Every cat was murmuring and talking or congratulating Leopardtalon for such a catch. **

**Flowerstem looked so happy, she was about to yowl in triumph for such a LARGE piece of prey. **

**" Larkstar! Larkstar! Come now!" Flowerstem yowled across the clearing. A moment later Larkstar came out of his den. **

**" What is Flowerstem I was ju- " Larkstar stopped as soon as his eyes met the prey. He stood there for a few moments, everyone was silent now, then he walked up to the giant fish. He didn't look away from they creature. " You caught this Leopardtalon?"**

**Leopardtalon meowed in a cracked voice. "Yes" Leopardtalon noticed all eyes on her as if asking, why?, how?, when?, that thing?. She straitened up and began telling the story of her and the large piece of fresh kill.**

**Once Leopardtalon was done telling her story everyone was silent, but not for long. They started shouting her name like they had yesterday when she became a warrior. **

**"We shall celebrate!" Larkstar shouted to the clan. The clan cheered. But a moment later a Yowl cut it off and Tigerheart came through the camp entrance limping. Followed by Jadewhisker, Runningriver, and Lynxfur. All of which had battle wounds. What had happened? **

_**Cliffie! well, sort of! Flamepaw's POV was the same morning Leopardtalon caught the fish...in case you were wondering. Find out what happened next chapter! Thanks for R&Ring**_

**_~Leopardtalon Cat~_  
**


	12. Another battle and no information

_**Hello again Thank you to my reviewers... Queen of the Catz, lillyfoot, and Sunstarlover13! Here is the next Chapter to A Warrior's Heart...R&R! **_

_***********************Flamepaw's POV*********The morning Leopardtalon Caught the fish*****************************_

_Jadepaw? It has to be...she looks like Lynxfur. Hmm only one way o find out. _**Flamepaw trotted over to the side of the river, right across from Jadepaw. This was the narrowest part of the river, maybe he could walk across... Jadepaw was right there, her back turned to his and away from the other cats-Tigerheart, Lynxfur and Runningriver-. **_Just say her name! _**Flamepaw urged himself... he didn't know what this she cat could do, it wasn't as if he was afraid of her, he was twice her size but he wasn't twice the size of Tigerheart. Flamepaw was, if not the same, smaller than Tigerheart. **_Plus it would be four to one if a battle broke out and unfortunately, I'm the one. Shut up! stop second guessing yourself and do it! Come on Flamepaw! _**Flamepaw was tired of thinking so he exhaled a sigh and called to Jadepaw. " Psst, Jadepaw!" He let out a whisper. **

**The small brown she cat whirled around. She looked puzzled for just a second and then saw who was calling her name. " What do you want, forestclan!" She spat. **

**Flamepaw was startled by the harshness in her voice. " Umm, I Ju-" Flamepaw started.**

**" You Just what? Thought you could come across my territory and attack! Well you're wrong about that! Tigerheart!" Jadepaw yowled to her clanmate.**

**"Jadewhisker?" Flamepaw heard Tigerheart's voice not far off. **_JadeWHISKER?_** But Flamepaw only had a moment to react when the wind was knocked out of him.**

**************************************************Sagepaw's POV*************************************************

**"When will Flamepaw be back? Sagepaw?" **

**Sagepaw looked down at Pondkit, her blue eyes looking up at her expectantly. **

**"Well I can't make him appear out of thin air! He'll be back in a few minutes." Sagepaw sighed, she was wondering what had happened to brother as well, he had been gone since sunhigh and the sun was starting to shift. **

**Then Sagepaw caught it, a yowl. Not Flamepaw's, but a she cat's. **_Flamepaw! NO! Riverstar!_** Sagepaw ran over to the Leaders den with hardly any sign of her former injuries. Riverstar! You have to come out I heard a battle cry... and it wasn't Forestclans!" **

**Riverstar flew out of the den, on her way to the entrance of the camp she called over her shoulder, " I heard it too! Stonedust! Stay here and keep watch over camp, Waveshade and Hawktalon come with me!" **

**Sagepaw ran after her only to be stopped by Waveshade. **

**" You know you wont be any help with that leg to Flamepaw or yourself, stay here." Waveshade put her nose to Sagepaw's shoulder then dashed away.**

**************************************************Flamepaw's POV*********************************************************

**He yowled through a mouth full of fur and bit down hard. Tigerheart spat at him with fury and lashed at his underbelly. Flamepaw jumped and twisted landing on Tigerheart's shoulders.**

**"Get off of me you mangy flee ridden, crow food eating piece of fox dung!" Tigerheart yowled and started to roll over. Flamepaw jumped off and clawed the now exposed soft underbelly. Tigerheart yowled in pain. **

**"One down and-" Flamepaw was cut off by a screech. "Huh?" Runningriver exploded out of the bushes and tackled him, flinging him into the river. **

**Flamepaw squirmed under her lock, **_I should be able to escape! I'm bigger than her!_** Then Flamepaw realized that it wasn't just Runningriver it was another cat. Flamepaw opened his mouth for air but only water filled his mouth. **_starclan please... _**Flamepaw prayed. **

**"Bite her paw!" **

**Flamepaw his eyes. **_Firefur!_** The ginger tom was only a fox length away from him. **

**" Dont gawk at me! Bite her leg now! Now Flamepaw! Or I _will_ be taking you to Starclan." Firefur growled. Flamepaw looked at the paw thst was holding his right shoulder down and nipped the wrist. The paw shot out of the water and Flamepaw scrambled up to gasp for air. Runningriver didn't give him time to catch his breath. She lunged for his leg. flamepaw quickly sprang out the water only to be tackled again by Tigerheart and Jadewhisker.**

**Flamepaw looked at the two warriors. " You can't kill me, it's part of the warrior code!" He spat at them. Tigerheart glared at him.**

**" We can make an exception." He snarled. Jadewhisker chimed in. " Maybe this _is_ a last resort." **

**" Stop it now! I will have none of this..." Lynxfur walked over to the three cats. Runningriver sat on the bank dripping wet from his evade. **_Good give her a taste of her own medicine._

_**"**_**Jadewhisker, Tigerheart there will be NO talk of killing anyone. Young Flamepaw is correct." Lynxfur glared at the two warriors, who looked down at their paws and let Flamepaw go. "Now, Flamepaw, why are you here... you must have a reason for taunting my warriors."**

**Flamepaw sat up shaking the dust and water from his pelt." Yes I did..." Flamepaw looked at Lynxfur, then noticed the ginger Starclan warrior behind her. Firefur mouthed the word "lie" and disappeared. **

**"Um- I saw a hawk over head and saw it circleing in the sky above you terrritory and thought that you might like to know since hawks often take kits as prey. I had chosen to tell Jadewhisker since I know her sister Leopardpaw. I'm sorry it had to turn into a fight." Flamepaw finished and felt his father's scent wraft around him..."Good" and again the small trace of his father was gone.**

**"You see my clanmates, Flamepaw meant know harm and if-" A splash cut her off as a Forestclan patrol splashed through the river. **

**Riverstar looked at Flamepaw and the Rippleclan border patrol. " What happened here? Flamepaw?" **

**Flamepaw explained the skirmish and how it happened and the fake reason for him to try to talk to Jadewhisker. Riverstar nodded and Turned away in deep thought. After what seemed like a moon she just dipped her head to Lynxfur and signaled for Flamepaw and the patrol to come with her.**

**Avoiding the glares from Jadewhisker, Tigerheart, and Runningriver, Flamepaw waded through the river and back into Forestclan territory. **

**After ten foxlengths Riverstar stopped." Go back to camp you two," she mewed nodding toward Hawktalon and Waveshade. After they were gone Riverstar turned on him.**

**__****Sorry it has taken me SO long to update! My enternet was shut off again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I changed the name to a Warrior's heart.**

**_THX._**

**_~Leopardtalon Cat~_**


	13. Another enemy to worry about

****

****

*****************************************Leopardtalon's POV********************************

"Jadewhisker!" Are you okay?" Leopardtalon mewed in a cracked voice-running to her sister-and completely forgetting about her fish. Jadwhisker nodded and sat down. Tigerheart came and sat beside her.

"Oh just the usual... Forestclan apprentices thinking they dont have to respect borders. That flee ridden orange hairball is nothing but a pain in the-" Tigerheart got silenced by a glare from Lynxfur.

"It was all a misunderstanding... Flamepaw just wanted to help us out and do you want your mouth washed out with mouse bile young tom?" Lynxfur glared at Tigerheart again.

Tigerheart looked down at his paws, it was obviouse that even though Lynxfur wasn't his mentor anymore, she still frightened him. "No..." he murmured, looking down at his paws. Leopardtalon thought for a second.

_Wait? Flamepaw? Flamepaw! Oh no... I forgot to meet him! Oh starclan... _**Leopardtalon was shook out of her thoughts. Jadewhisker looked at her.**

**"Aren't you friends with that furball?" Her sister asked- emphasizing the word Furball-. Leopardtalon looked at her sister's scournful face.**

**" Yeah, and he's not a furball or a pain in the..." Leopardtalon started but stopped when Lynxfur hissed. " ...Um...not a pain in anything! He'd make a better warrior then that piece of mousedung right there!" Leopardtalon flicked her tail towards Tigerheart, who stopped grooming himself.**

**Tigerheart stood up and shook his fur. " At least I know who's the enemy and who's not, unlike you." He mewed then walked away towards the Medicine cat Den. Jadewhisker looked at her and shrugged then headed off in the same direction, following Tigerheart like a kit her mother.**

**Leopardtalon shook her head and headed for the Warriors den but Lynxfur and Splotchpelt stopped her. **

**"Come on let's celebrate! Look at your catch!" Splotchpelt mewed with joy. Leopardtalon looked at her former mentor and her mother. Lynxfur's eyes shone.**

**"I'm so proud of you..." Lynxfur licked the top of Leopardtalon's forhead and lead her back to the freshkill pile where everyone waited.**

**Tigerheart, Jadewhisker and Runningriver came out of the Medicne cat den. Leopardtalon looked at her sister and motioned for her to come over to sit beside her. Jadewhisker trotted over and sat beside her, while Leopardtalon took the first bite of the biggest fish Rippleclan had ever seen. Leopardtalon swallowed the juicy meet and the clan cheered once again.**

**Leopardtalon knew she belonged here with her family and her clan, but she still wished there was one more cat beside her.**

******************************************Flamepaw's POV**************************

**Flamepaw looked at his leader and into her icy blue gaze. " I... just wanted to help." He murmured.**

**Riverstar growled. " I dont think that was the reason Flamepaw!" **

**Flamepaw stuttered. " Uh.. y-yes i-it was...I mean of course it was...why else would I have wanted to go into their territ-"**

**"Flamepaw," Blazingstar mewed more calmly. "Why did you attack the Rippleclan patrol?" **

_I didn't ATTACK them...I just wanted to get some answers and that stupid she cat blew things out of proportion... _**Flamepaw's thoughts were interupted by the murmuring of tiny voices and the padding of tiny padpaws.**

**Blazingstar heard it too..."What?" She muttered her icy blue stare questioning, but it didn't take long for the question to recieve an answer as Pondkit, Smokekit, and Snowkit burst through the bushes.**

**Blazingstar turned around and stared at them for a moment, her eyes cold as ice. But just as she was about to speak a wimper came out of Snowkit's mouth and Pondkit lifted her head to look defiently at the leader. **

**" We were just looking for Flamepaw! He didn't come back to the camp in time so we thought we would just go find him, and now that we have found him..." Pondkits deep blue pools of eyes turned an exasperrated look at Flameapaw. " Why didn't you come back in time to tell us a story before we had to take our naps! We were worried sick about you!"**

**Smokekit nodded and ran towards Flamepaw and bundeled into him and as Snowkit followed Pondkit just stood their, her blue eyes filled with worry.**

**Flamepaw stood up and walked over to the little she kit. "Who are you my mother?" He turned to see a sparkle of amusement in his leader's icy gaze and let out a _mrrow_**** of amusement. **

**Pondkit looked up at him again, this time her eyes didn't look like a kit's, but the eyes of a much older cat. " Maybe I should be your mother! She never keeps YOU out of trouble!" The small she-kit gave herself a couple of chestlicks to cover her embaressment of being so worried. And as she did, Flamepaw wondered if she would be a mother...a mother to all of Forestclan.**

**Flamepaw bent down and gave Pondkit a lick on the top of her forhead. " Don't be so worried about me..." He turned to Smokekit and Snowkit as well"...ALL of you. I am almost a Warrior, I can take care of myself, but what worries me is that you three can't." Smokekit opened his mouth to argue but Blazingstar swiped her tail over his mouth and stood up.**

**"Flamepaw's right, you three shouldn't have been out of camp!" The Forestclan leader mewed harshly."And in which case is where you should be now...Flamepaw Take them back to camp while I hunt." **

**And with a wave of her tail Blazingstar disapeared into the undergrowth. Flamepaw bent down and the three kits jumped on his back."Hang on tight!" he mewed and then reared up like a horse, the kits let out an excited squeal as he trotted off to the camp.**

**Flamepaw sat beside Sagepaw sharing toungues. It turned out that the three kits weren't the only ones who had missed Flamepaw. When he and the kits reached camp Dagepaw shot out of the apprentice den and tackle Flamepaw, licking him all over his face. Finally when Flamepaw had nerely died of suffacation she let go and led him over to the freshkill pile where Flamepaw and his sister picked out a watervole to share.**

**"You know how upset I was?" Sagepaw asked. Flamepaw nodded looking down at her.**

**"I know..."he suppressed a sigh"...I didn't mean to worry you, honest to Starclan I didn't! " He licked his sister's ear reassuringly.**

**Sagepaw muttered something under her breath and leaned on his shoulder. " I miss Firefur..." Sagepaw sighed. "You know I saw him in one of my dreams when I was injured."**

**Flamepaw looked at her. **_He came and visit you and you didn't tell me! _**Then he remembered that he hadn't told her that Firefur had seen him. "Really? He came to visit you? What'd he say?"**

**"I dont really know" Sagepaw shook her head. " He just stood there looking at me and saying something that was a blur. Then he set down a claw of some sort and it burst into flames." **

**Flamepaw nodded." That is weird." He muttered. Then he started sharing toungues with his sister. **_What could that mean? Firefur! Send me a sign! _**But nothing came except another breeze that reminded him that leaf fall was on its way. **

**"Come on" Sagepaw mewed as she stood up."Lets get some sleep" **

**"But I'm not tired" He argued but then a huge yawn swept over him and gave him away.**

**"Sure you aren't furball" Sagepaw pushed him up and led him towards the apprentice den. She led the way inside but just before flamepaw stepped into the warm and cozy den, another breeze swept through him, makeing him shiver, but as he breathed in the cold air another scent was in the cold breeze.**

_! Oh no!_** "Nightclan!" He yowled. "Nightclan's Attacking the camp!"**

**__****Thanks for R&Ring! Hope you liked it and I will update again soon...! =) **

**_~Leopardtalon Cat~_**


	14. A different Story

********

********

_I am so sorry that its been so long since i have updated! So enjoy the chapter and Happy holidays everybody! Thanks to my Reviewers yet again!_

***Flamepaw's POV***

******Sagepaw Turned around, " What are you mewing about?"**

**************Flamepaw looked at his sister" I scent Nightclan, its in the breeze." Sagepaw sniffed the air. The fur on her back rose and she hissed. Cats were coming into the clearing after Flamepaw's assumption. **

************" What are you yappin about this time?" Wirefur said, glaring at his apprentice. Flamepaw looked at him,

"Why can't you ever just be nice? Why cant you ever be understanding or caring or even half way decent! Everyday you look at me like I'm a thorn in your paw!" Flamepaw had had enough of this mousebrained excuse for a mentor. Wirefur stalked over to him until they were nose to nose.

" You, inncolent little piece of-" Wirefur stopped. Then went on in a calm voice. " Flamepaw, you are so much like your father its pathetic. You look like him, you walk like him, your biult like him. And I knew you would act like him..." Wirefur bent his head and murmured" and that's what got him killed."

Flamepaw was taken back. " Firefur died in the Medicine Cat's den...of sickness. How could his personality have anything do with that?" Flamepaw spat. He didnt really remember his father, he had died when Sagepaw and himself were just three moons old. Flamepaw could remember him playing with them...and licking their heads, but nothing more.

Wirefur shook his head and headed towards Blazingstar's den with his head down. Flamepaw sat down. To his surprise Snowleopard walked over to him, she nuzzeled his cheek and licked his forhead. Sagepaw came over...her usual bright green eyes had a dull light in them.

Sagepaw shuddered. " I miss him." Snowleopard wrapped her tail over her kits shoulders.

"I know," She sighed "But there's nothing we can do, your father was an amazing warrior. And it's hard to say that Wirefur is right, he was too brave, too prideful. Firefur was brought back to the medicine cat den after being ran over by a monster, he was barely alive and Thunderclaw couldnt do a thing. I saw him just before..." Their mother's voice cracked"...he licked my cheek...that...w-was it. I didn't want you kits to see him like that. So we burried him in the morning before you two woke up and told you about a sickness that we couldnt allow to be spread. I-I'm sorry." Snowleopard pressed them close to her and licked each of them on the head. Sagepaw was sitting there with her head bowed. Flamepaw looked at his mother.

She was doing what was best for us, Firefur died from a monster? Starclan, why...? **Flamepaw thought to himself then licked his mother and sister on the cheek and left to see Blazingstar and Wirefur.**

**"-your sure? You dont think we should attack them?" Wirefur's voice came from the den. **

**"No, lets be ready though...because they want SOMETHING. Come on in Flamepaw." Blazingstar's voice echoed of the den walls...Flamepaw entered. **

**Blazingstar stood up and stretched. " Good nose Flamepaw, Wirefur take your apprentice and set up the defense wall...warriors on the outside, and take the elders into the nursery with two gaurds there."**

**Wirefur nodded" Come along Flamefur." Flamepaw stopped. **

**"Flamefur? Wirefur?" Flamepaw looked at his mentor with curiosity. Wirefur shook his head**

**" Um...m-my mistake Flamepaw," **

**"But you said-"**

**"Dont push it! Now lets go!" Wirefur pushed his way though the opening anf Flamepaw followed, hearing his leader snicker in the background.**

**After the warriors and apprentices were set in their positions, Flamepaw was ready to join them. He and Sagepaw started to head for the seconf row-which held apprentices- when Blazingstar called to them.**

**"Yes Blazingstar?" Sagepaw asked. **

**"Sagepaw, I would like for you to help Thunderclaw." Blazingstar ordered "ANd Flamepaw, stand in with the warriors please." Blazingstar walked off with a gleam in her eye. Flamepaw's chest was about to burst with pride. He took his position and stood beside Hawktalon and Larchtail. **

**The nightclan scent grew stonger and escorted by Waveshade and Brownfeather were Leopardstar, Lightfoot, Ebonysong, and Shadowstreak? Ebonysong and light foot were basically carrying a dark figure. Light foot set him on the ground, he moaned slash wimpered. Thunderclaw ran forward.**

**Leopardstar walked up to Blazingstar. " I'm terribly sorry but something is quite wrong with...Shadowstreak. He has been loosing wieght by the day and has terrible cramps. eBonysong says Thunderclaw is an expert on bellyaches and related problems, we were wondering if-"**

**Thunderclaw cut her off. "Of course, of couse I will do everything i can do to help him." Blazingstar looked at the medicine cat sternly for making a decision that was not rightfully his to make. She nodded and took Leopardstar aside, where they sat whispering.**

**Thunderclaw shoved his way though the crowd of cat s to his medicine den and back." Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, OH MY STARCLAN MOVE!" Sagepaw rushed after him.**

**Thunderclaw picked the tom up by the scruff of his neck and started dragging him... he stopped beside Flamepaw.**

**"thelp fme, fthake ris fother fthide!" Thunderclaw mewed, through a mouthful of fur. **

**"What?" **

**Thunderclaw set him down. " TAKE THE OTHER SIDE!" Flamepaw didnt need to be told twice**_. Whoa, he as light as a rabbit! Help us Starclan_**! They laid him down on a bed of moss, he was shivering so hard that you'd have thought it was the dead of leaf-bare.**

**Thunderclaw took action. "Sagepaw, take some moss out of the apprentice den and scatter it over him." Sagepaw darted off. "Ebonysong, get some Chervil, Lavender, Juniper Berries, and some stinging needle seeds." Ebonysong ran into the medicine den." Lightfoot la beside him and kepp him warm...I think I know whats wrong with him."**

_**WOW! Short chapter alert! Okay R&R and give me feedback, good feedback hopefully!**_

_**~Leopardtalon Cat~**_


End file.
